Special Embarrassment for Ren
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: Requested for Arashi Wolf Princess for her birthday (which I totally missed, my bad) by her friend vampygurl402. This is a story a brother and his two younger sisters. Forced to take his sisters out on the town, will Ren handle such quality time? Or will he slip away in the night. I hope you enjoy!


**Author's note: Hello readers! I don't know who will be reading this, beyond the person who this story is intended for, but you should all know that this was a request. I do write a Chibi Vampire/Karin story, which is probably why this kind of request came up, but it was surprising to get asked to write a story for someone.**

**I'm honored, really. So I hope that the intended person enjoys this story!**

**To anyone of my other watchers who are fans of my other stories, with this done I'll try to get my stories updated soon.**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Embarrassment for Arashi Wolf Princess!<strong>

**(Requested by vampygurl402)**

Maaka Siblings' Night Out

"_You know, Ren, you don't do spend enough time with your sisters."_

The young adult vampire, Ren Maaka, remembered this phrase with much irritation. His father was the one to suggest this. He, of course, adores his daughters. Not to say he did not love his own son. But the mere suggestion that he would have to give his whole focus on his sister for one night when he could be snagging young, beautiful women off the street left him less than optimistic. He only agreed to do so when he was promised that he would receive compensation for his time. Whatever it was, Ren thought that it would be worth it.

'_It's just one night.'_ Ren told himself as he stood before Karin's door.

Quickly and without warning, Ren opened Karin's door. The young un-vampire squeaked in surprise and turned around only to be surprised. "R-R-Ren?! What are you…?"

"We're going out." Ren said with authority.

"Wha-what?" Karin responded confused.

"We. Are. Going. Out." Ren said more clearly, but looking irritated. Karin stared at her brother with her mouth agape. Ren was about to leave before he told Karin something else. "Anju is coming too. Get ready to leave."

"Wait! Hold on Ren." Karin shouted.

"Hurry up." Ren looked back at Karin with a stern glare. Karin went meek and quickly nodded. Ren then left to get Anju.

Just as he reached the youngest sister's room, her door opened. Ren was a little surprise, but remained calm. Anju stepped out of her room, fully dressed, and looked at her brother. "I am ready to go, Brother." Anju said softly.

"G…Good." Ren said calmly. Anju then continued her walk out her room. Ren noticed something about his youngest sister. "You're not carrying Boogie?"

Anju stopped and turned to Ren. "I don't feel like it is necessary today." She said before continuing towards the front of the home.

Ren scratched his head looking a little confused. "Well, whatever." Ren simply shrugged it off and joined Anju in waiting for Karin.

Karin eventually joined her siblings. Their parents saw them off with smiles. Ren found it creepy, but didn't say a word. Except one. Henry grabbed Ren by the shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Be sure to act like the big brother you are and pay for whatever your little sisters need." Ren frowned but silently complied.

From their home, Ren let Karin lead them since unlike them she could not travel around with ease. Ren found the experience boring. Anju was rather used to it, despite rarely going out before she became a full vampire. Throughout the bus ride into the city, he caught notice of Karin and Anju whispering to each other. Karin looked a little panicked while Anju was more than likely trying to calm her down. Ren hardly cared though. The bus soon made it into the city. They got off and began to walk around. Karin was enjoying this outing the most as she pointed out various window displays. Anju at least showed interest in whatever Karin was pointing at. Again, Ren hardly cared. He was much more interested in a fine lady just across the street.

"Um, Ren." Ren broke from his stare and looked to Karin. She looked a little embarrassed. "Um, if you don't mind. Can we…or I get some food?"

Ren sneered, "And why are you asking me?"

Karin blushed in embarrassment. "Because…I kinda forgot my purse back home."

"I don't have money." Anju spoke.

Ren was about to make a remark about his sister, the older one, when he immediately recalled what his father said just some time ago. _"Be sure to act like the big brother you are and pay for whatever your little sisters need."_ So, Ren held his tongue. He then made a rather plastered smile towards Karin. "It's no problem, Karin." Ren said sounding forced.

Karin was surprised. "R-Really?"

"Yes." Ren said still forcing a smile. "In fact, don't worry about. Anything you need I'll pay for it."

Karin was even more surprised hearing her brother be so generous. She turned and whispered to Anju, who in turn whispered back. Ren, for the first time, wondered what they were talking about. Eventually, Karin addressed back to Ren. She was smiling. "Thank you, Ren. That's very nice." She says sweetly.

Though sweet, Ren couldn't help but be a little annoyed. "It's no problem." Ren said calmly.

Karin smiled and dragged her brother into the store. Anju followed behind.

After eating, the Maaka siblings walked around. Though Karin seemed even more energetic then before. Anju was the same as usual, though she definitely seemed more optimistic. They looked at windows display and went into stores for whatever interest. For the most of the stores they went into they were clothing stores. Karin often took Ren's attention on clothes she picked out.

"They look as plain as you." Ren replied disinterestedly. It certainly mad her mad, but not as much as he expected. For whatever reason, Karin never seemed interested in any of the clothes she showed him. He found it a little odd.

They soon moved to the next store. This one was like an appliance store. Again, Karin showed him whatever she thought was interesting. Ren found it tedious as vampires didn't need much of what humans needed. And he would think Karin would know that. While he ignored much of what Karin said he noticed that Anju was being very observant. He wondered why. After some time, they left.

They kept going to stores and, despite his offer to pay for anything, they never requested to by something. No matter the store even when he thought it would be perfect for her sister, especially the one store with the dolls for Anju, they did not ask for him to buy. After a while, his sisters seemed to have decided on something. They soon lead him back to the doll shop. Ren was a little surprised.

'_Back here?'_ Ren questioned curiously.

"Come on." Karin said as she pulled Ren inside. Anju was already walking inside.

As Ren had expected he could not stand this doll store. Too many cutesy stuffed animals. He wondered why Anju, who had a love for dolls, would ever be interested in these. Though as he looked around he found that there was a section with some creepy, if not disgustingly cute, dolls that could pass as something she could want. Though he wondered why he didn't see Anju here.

"Brother…" Ren felt his shirt being tugged. He looked down to see Anju. "We're finished."

"Oh…" Ren said curious. He then saw Karin walk up with a stuffed bat in a suit with a bit of a frown. Ren couldn't help but look at it annoyed.

"Would you mind buying this Ren?" Karin asked innocently.

Ren looked at Karin cockeyed. He didn't know if Karin liked dolls, but the choice in dolls was weird. But he complied with her choice. "Fine. As long as it's not too expensive." Ren said.

"It is not…" Anju said.

After purchasing the doll, the Maaka siblings left the store. Ren was a little embarrassed going through with the purchase. He would only hope that the cashier, who happened to be an attractive brunette, would not remember him should he actually run across her. As they moved through the city, he noticed they were heading back to the bus stop. _'I guess we are done…'_ Ren thought with a little relief.

"Ren…" The older brother stopped as he heard Karin speak up. Both she and Anju stood before him. Karin was smiling brightly. Anju was her same self, though beaming in her own way. Karin then held the bag out towards Ren.

"Happy Birthday!" Both girls said with Karin being the more cheerful of the two.

Ren was caught completely off guard. "What?" Ren said surprised.

"I know it may have been embarrassing hanging with us." Karin said with a lighthearted smile.

"But we are happy that we could spend some together." Anju added.

"So, even though we made you buy it, we thought this would be a nice gift for you." Karin said as she handed the bag over to Ren.

Ren took the bag though he was very confuse. At that moment, the bus rolled into their stop. Ren was surprised again when saw Karin and Anju prepare to board. Before so, Anju turned to Ren. "We know that Father and Mother asked you to take us out as well as pay for us. This is our next gift, an early release." Anju then walked into the bus.

Ren stood rather speechless as he watched his sisters leave on the bus. The whole while Karin waved to him. Soon the bus was out of sight. Ren then looked into the bag and took out the bat. He had to admit, silently, that the gift they picked for him was sweet. But of course, he had to keep appearances even if it was only to preserve his own pride. "What a silly gift…"

"Um, excuse me." Ren was interrupted. He turned around to see the beautiful young woman he had seen in the doll store. She wasn't in uniform anymore, which meant that she had just gotten off work. She seemed a little nervous. "I saw you with your sisters, and I thought it was so sweet of them to give that doll. I hope that, if you don't mind, you could join me for a late dinner?"

Ren was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Things seem to be going his way after all. "Of course, babe." Ren said being sensual and placing an arm around the woman. This made the young woman blush. Ren continued, "After all, I'm a kind a guy that is always a gentlemen to any lady, especially when it comes to my little sisters."

"You are so sensitive." The woman said totally captivated by Ren's charm.

Ren then took the woman into town regaling her in tales of 'being a gentleman to his little sisters'. And much to your surprise, many of them were true. And though this night will end mostly in a bed in some hotel, Ren couldn't help but find this day being special. Birthday or not. _'Thanks, Karin. Thanks, Anju.'_ Ren thought with a genuine smile.

And just for your information, the Grumpy Bat stayed with him the whole night. Right up until the next night. "This was a silly gift." Ren said rudely as he tossed the bat into his room.

Karin gasped in confusion. "Wha-what?!" Anju didn't looked concerned in the slightest.

END


End file.
